


Urgent Dragon Academy Business

by Jenniwrites



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniwrites/pseuds/Jenniwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup steals Astrid away from her chores for some alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urgent Dragon Academy Business

The evening sky was so vibrantly coloured it could be mistaken for a painting. The clouds drew a mystic landscape against a bright but slowly darkening sky. Pale pinks bleed from the horizon line to swirl and dance with reds and oranges before fading away to a dark and creeping blue.

Astrid could not remember ever seeing anything so beautiful.

Hiccup was thinking the same thing. Only he wasn’t looking at the sky. 

Hiccup had stolen Astrid away from her evening chores for some “urgent dragon academy business,” the urgent academy business being a fly on Toothless out to the West Side Stacks to watch the sunset. Hiccup and Astrid had only recently admitted their feelings for each other. This new side to their relationship was uncharted and exciting and Hiccup wanted some alone time to explore it. 

The young couple sat side by side, a few feet from the cliff edge, the Village of Berk far off behind them and a calm sea in front of them, watching the colours reflect off the water. Hiccup scooched a little closer to his blond girlfriend.  He rested his knee on hers and tentatively put his arm around her. He didn’t want to spook her.

Hiccup was all too familiar with what happened when Astrid got spooked: Pain from her mean right hook and a bruised ego and her running away from her feelings. This, he preferred to avoid.

When Astrid showed no sign of protest, he skittered his hand down the length of her arm and placed it just below her shoulder. He smiled when Astrid laid her head against him.

“This is nice,” Hiccup said tilting his head so it rested against hers.

“It is,” Astrid affirmed as she absentmindedly laid her hand on his knee and drew circles on his kneecap with her fore finger.  The warmth of her touch crept its way through Hiccup’s body and came to rest in his cheeks.

Both of them shifted slightly so they could see the other’s face.

The way Hiccup looked at her made Astrid feel like she was being tickled from inside her chest and it caught her breath. In the past, whenever she glimpsed at him looking at her all goofy and dreamy like this, she gave him a quick shot to the shoulder to make the feeling go away and it was hard to staunch that instinct.  Now that they were older, and admitted to themselves they were more than friends, hitting him now longer felt appropriate.

In the same note, another primeval part of her wanted to press her whole body against him as hard as she could but that didn’t feel appropriate either. She told herself she would have to learn to deal with the butterflies.

Astrid noticed Hiccup’s eyebrows were in constant motion as if he was talking to himself and wondered what he was thinking.  She gave a lopsided smirk and reached out to brush his long auburn bangs out of his eyes. Hiccup closed his eyes as her hand grazed his forehead and reopened them slowly, one eye at a time, like he was afraid this whole moment was a dream he did not wish to wake from.

Hiccup returned the gesture, and tucked the flaxen strands that escaped her braid behind her ear.

He had an overwhelming desire to kiss her. He let his fingers linger along her jaw line before tilting her chin and leaning in but stopped just short of her lips when she brushed her nose against his. A shiver shot through him as Astrid ran the tip of her nose up the side and over the bridge of his and back down. Hiccup pressed his forehead to hers and sighed. Mimicking Astrid’s actions, Hiccup caressed his nose against hers and Astrid tilted her face so her lips brushed against his. With parted mouths, they softly dragged their lips over the others. Astrid ran her mouth across his jaw line and Hiccup instinctively lifted his chin. Astrid kissed his pulse point and noticed the quickening pace of his heart.

She felt him shift and squirm when she kissed the spot where his ear and jaw line meet and flicked her tongue against his earlobe. She was rewarded with a guttural whimper. Pleased with herself, Astrid moved on to his temple and pecked her way across his brows, down his nose and back to his lips.

Hiccup thought maybe he’d explode. His whole body was tingling and the whole world had disappeared beyond the realm of Astrid’s touch. He pulled her closer until she was practically in his lap and smashed his mouth on to hers. His lips followed a similar path to hers only he was a touch less tender and kissed with a tad more hunger.

Their attention fully focused on each other, they lost track of time. 

Their lips were locked together when Astrid felt an odd cool swish of air, the sensation of claws circling her arms and her body being lifted off the ground. It took her moment to realize what was happening.

“Stormfly? What the? Put me down!”

The blue-green Nadder deposited her usual rider several yards away from Hiccup. Hiccup and Astrid both rose to their feet and turned at the sound of another set of boots hitting the ground.

“Urgent dragon academy business, my ass!” The older and indignant blond woman muttered.

“Mother?”

“Astrid. Hiccup,” Bertha Hofferson gave the young man a stern glare.

“Uh, umm, ah…” Hiccup stuttered and looked at the ground. His fingers twirled the hair on the back of his head, “I’ve got nothing. I lied. Tar and feather me, Bertha. I deserve it.”

“I’ll think of something better than that, don’t you worry,” Bertha threatened, turning away so Hiccup would not be able to see the grin she was failing to keep from creeping across her face. His fear and his confession amused her more than she expected.

“Astrid, I must say, I am more than a little disappointed. Have I taught you nothing? A good warrior always keeps their wits about them and never lets their guard down. I should not have been able to sneak up on your like that! Plus, I don’t know how long this,” Bertha pointed her fingers at Astrid and Hiccup, “has been going on but it seems love has made you sloppy. If you are going sneak off to make out under the guise of dragon training, leaving your tracking dragon home was your first mistake.”

Astrid and Hiccup looked at each and grimaced. 

“If you two are feeling romantically inclined now, there are going to be ground rules. No flying off to secluded spots alone to start.” Bertha stood so she was barely a nose from Hiccup. “Also, I don’t care if you are the chief’s son or the son of Thor, if you get my daughter in trouble, and I’m not talking about the usual trouble you manage to find yourselves in, you will be developing an intimate relationship with the sharp end of my sword. Do we have an understanding?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Hiccup squeaked.

“The worst part of this, Astrid, is that you left me to tend to the farm by myself. But don’t worry, I left you the yak stables and the sheep pens to muck. Hiccup can help you. You two can do that, and anything else I think of, every day for the next two weeks for compromising my trust. Sound fair?”

“Yes, Mother.”

“Yes, Bertha.”

“All right. Well, come on love birds, Bertha motioned towards the dragons, “Those stables aren’t going to clean themselves.”

As Hiccup flew back to the Hofferson farm, with Astrid’s arms wrapped around him, he decided that whatever Bertha had planned for punishment was one hundred percent without a doubt worth kissing Astrid Hofferson for.


End file.
